A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in the user's desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. For example, a headlamp and a rear combination lamp are typically provided in the vehicle.
Example of the various types of lamp include a head lamp outputting light to a front side to facilitate outward visibility of a driver at night.
A head lamp typically includes a low beam lamp module and a high beam lamp module configured to output different beam patterns. The low beam lamp module is typically used to illuminate a vehicle's immediate vicinity, and the high beam lamp module is typically used to illuminate regions that are further away from the vehicle.